The World Ends With Neku
by axelrules123
Summary: Neku and Shiki kiss...then she betrays him? Awkward... First chapter is just a prolouge so go easy on me people. Rate and review the story from the guy who sucks at summaries. I can't update this for a while, sorry, but I wont be on comp. for a while.
1. Chapter 1

(N/A: Hey, Alex here again. I'm a complete fan of The World Ends With You!

Shiki: "Neku?"

Neku: "Ya?"

Shiki: "Why are you so sad? It's a beautiful day."

Neku: "I'm still stuck in this blasted game."

Beat: "Hey Phones, at least you have us."

Neku: "I know, but I want us to finish this already, so we can see each other in the real world."

Rhyme: "Then look to the future and you'll see us all together."

Neku: (Sets his headphones around his neck) "I can't look to the future if I can't get out of the present. This game just messes with me. Shiki, can you come with me? (Signals her to follow, which she does)

Shiki: (Once they were clear from the rest of the gang) "What are you thinking about Neku?"

Neku: "Did you feel uncertain when you first found you were in your friend's body?"

Shiki: (Shocked) "Well…yes, but I got use to it. (Picks up Mr. Mew) I'm just glad I got to meet all you guys."

Neku: "Have you ever wondered what I've been listening to?"

Shiki: "Is it something emo?"

Neku: "It depends what's your view of that word. (Takes off his headphones) Wanna hear?"

Shiki: "Um…sure, I guess. (Takes headphones and sets them to her ears) Wow, I like it. What's this song's name?"

Neku: "Transformation. It took a few times to find this song but…I'm glad you like it."

Shiki: (Grabs Neku's right hand with her left hand) "But these are your songs. I'll find a way to listen to them on my own." (Gives headphones back)

Neku: "At least listen to them for a while."

Shiki: "Fine, (Walks closer towards Neku) but there's something I would rather be doing. (Slowly wraps her arms around Neku's neck making him blush)

Neku: "Wha…what are you doing Shiki?"

Shiki: "Can you tell me something? Do you…love me?"

Neku: (Face turns a light red) Um…yes. I do."

Shiki: "Will you love me…when I turn back to myself?"

Neku: (Face gets redder) Y-y-yes I will."

Shiki: (Gets nose-to-nose with Neku) "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this?" (Gets closer than they both lock lips)

Neku: (After they stopped, looks at Shiki with a surprised face) "So…I guess we're more than partners in the game?"

Shiki: "Actually…" (Takes one arm away from Neku's neck and punches him in his stomach, making him fall to his knees) "We were never partners '_honey'_." (Picks into Neku's jacket pocket and takes out a handful of pins, also knees Neku in the face)

Neku: "Why are you doing this?" (He falls to the ground, blood coughing up from his mouth)

Shiki: "I have my reasons. Nice using you emo kid. (Walks away laughing, leaving Neku on the ground)

Neku: _Why? Why is she doing this? Is it the reapers? Why did this happen to her?_ (Stand up, weakly, and puts his headphones onto his ears, which was still playing Three Minutes Clapping; Neku puts the headphones back onto his neck and walked back towards his friends.

Joshua: "So how were the Neku and Shiki moments?"

Neku: (Puts his hand to his face to hide tears) "Shiki betrayed all of us."

Everyone: *gasp*while Beat: "Bwaaaaahhhh!"

Joshua: "So what were her exact words?"

Neku: (pause) "We're through."

Joshua: (Looks at Neku) "Your lying."

Neku: (puts arm to his side) "How do you know?"

Joshua: "I'm smart. Plus, you paused for a few seconds."

Rhyme: "What really happened?"

Neku: "She tricked me and took my pins; all of them. I can't believe she would do this."

Joshua: "So she took all of your pins?"

Neku: "Yes."

Beat: "Phones without pins? Is it the end of the world?"

Joshua: "Maybe. This totally cuts into the plot line of this video game."

Neku: "It what?"

Joshua: "Oh, nothing. Let's just go find that storyline breaker…I mean Shiki."

Everyone: (Gives him a confused look)

(N/A: hey, how's it going people. it's Alex, and his twin brother Axel, writing this story because we're fans of TWEWY. Come On you just have to love this game. Also Axel's the one who thought about Joshua at the end. Haha, I never would have thought of it. Review please! FYI, this is basically a preview or a prologue. The next chapter would be written in regular text.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Axel/Alex: Hey, it's us. Well, since of a cool person named Kipper Snack, we made another long awaited chapter of The World Ends With Neku! –Silence- Well, we only got one review…we blame the economy. Well, this chapter is one of those 'talking random stuff' chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Rhyme's powers are revealed, even though it may be different than you expect."

Neku flinched at the sudden pain in his chest. His companions, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme looked back as he fell to one knee.

"She hit me in my stomach, but my chest hurts. Hehe, I guess my heart's just broken."

Joshua walks over to Neku's side. "Aww, does someone need a hug?" Neku looks at Joshua's kidding face and crawled a few feet away.

"Um…no thanks." He jumped to his feet and brushed the dirt from his shorts. "Anyone have any ideas of why Shiki would act like this?"

"You got me Phones," Beat said. He set his left hand on the back of his head, thinking of the situation. Rhyme just stood there, switching from her toes to the back of her foot repeatedly.

"There has to be a logical explanation of why she would go against a story plot," Joshua said, making everyone look at him with another confused face. Neku set his headphones to his ears, hearing his favorite song: Transformation. He showed an emotionless face, and then turned his back to his friends. Joshua walked up to him and set his hand on Neku's shoulder. "We'll figure out why. We'll get your girlfriend back; I promise. Now," turns to Beat and Rhyme, "scan the area. We need to get Neku some pins."

"But how will I fight?" Neku asked, looking at his hands.

"You dash; we beat the crap out of any noise that comes our way. It's a win-win situation Phones," Beat said with courage in his voice. "I have an idea, why don't you fight with Rhyme. I'll give her a video camera so you can see how she fights." Rhyme just smiled and acted like her normal, lovable self. "We can trade partners for a while."

"You can do that?"

"Hey, yo, isn't Joshua the you-know?"

"Oh, ya, I understand. Joshua, could you fight with Beat for a while?"

"Sure, fine. Partner-switch!" A ray of light touched Joshua and Rhyme, making them switch places. "There we're both switched. Now when any of us go into battle, the partner is now switched."

"Cool dude. So you ready Phones?" Beat asked.

"Heck ya. Don't hold back Rhyme!" Neku yelled. He scanned the area to find a few noise symbols. Neku picked one, leaving the others just flouting around.

Once Neku reappeared in his zone, he looked at all the frog noise. There was around 15 frog noise. When he was about to dash all of them disappeared. Neku looked at all the pins that suddenly floated towards him. He looked puzzled. _Where did all of them go?_

When he returned, he saw Joshua giving Beat a hand shake. "Wow, you guys came back fast," Joshua said. Neku flinched once he noticed Rhyme right beside him, smiling.

"Let's just say I'm use to it," Beat said, scratching the back of his head. He walked over to Rhyme, talked to her for a while, and then was handed a camera from the happy girl. Beat walked over to Neku. "You wanna see how she fought?"

"Um…sure," Neku replied as Beat tampered with the camera. Once an image formed, Neku saw Rhyme standing in the middle of around 15 frog noise. Neku watched for a few seconds, and then noticed something. A black aura was forming around Rhyme. Once the girl opened her eyes, Neku saw them as black. Suddenly, she disappeared; as so did the noise in 2 seconds flat. The girl reappeared in the middle again, acting cheerful.

Neku's mouth was wide open at what he saw. _She's way more powerful than me 5 times over!_ Joshua walked over to the camera and looked at the replay of the video.

"Hehe, giving her that power was fun," Joshua said, laughing to himself. Neku looked at Joshua, mouth still wide open. Joshua quickly closed it for him. "Honey, dear, don't be jealous," Joshua said with a sarcastic smile and tone in his voice. "I couldn't think of a suitable power for her, so I tried something out-of-the-box. You understand, right?"

"Then why didn't you let her use pins like me?" Neku asked, mouth open, which Joshua closed again.

"Hey, I needed to spice it up, like those chefs from Top Chef and Hell's Kitchen."

"What is a Top Chef and a Hell's Kitchen?"

"Never mind. Next thing I can think of is powers I got based of my favorite anime, Claymore, besides the awakening part and turning into a giant nude monster." Everyone, again, looked at him, eyebrows high on their foreheads. "Did you want me to pick Naruto?" Silence. "DearS?" Longer silence. "Soul Eater?"

"Oh, I saw that one," Beat yelled. "I like how they make fun of 2 young girls with awesome powers by making them flat chested."

"What the heck are all those names?" Neku asked.

"Well, look at our little Neku not knowing what anime is. HE, I have the first episode of DearS on me. Let's watch."

-One episode of DearS later-

"OMG, what the heck is wrong with that teacher?"

"Forget the teacher, why does it look like Takeya is doing it with a chick on a bush?"

"Haha, I love messing with people," Joshua said as he closed the portable video player.

(Alex: So how did you like it?

Axel: I did Joshua and Alex did the other characters. Wow, DearS. Even I surprise myself.

Alex: Well see yah next time.)


End file.
